Spellblade
Spellblade (魔法煎剣(スペルブレード) , Superuburēdo lit. Magic Infusion Sword): Spellblade is a specialized Subspecies Magic of Sword Magic which is easy to perform for almost any Sword Magic user with any experience; Spellblade is a powerful hybrid technique combining both sword skills and magic. Description When initiating this style of combat, the user infuses their raw magical power within their blade, giving it elemental properties, in addition to unrestrained cutting power. It was originally designed as a magic technique which creates an exceedingly thin layer of eternano capable of cutting through almost anything. The eternano can easily be switched to their spells, ensuring the cutting power remains; but also allowing the user to utilize their own individual style. When the user's blade is infused with their raw magical power, it replaces the hard, metal blade of the sword with a blade of light, similar to a laser. When Spellblade is in effect, it turns the user's attack into a power on the physical and magical side. This makes it incredibly useful for fighting demons, who do not have physical bodies and therefore can only be hurt with magic. It can also be used against foes whose magic bodies are sealed off or missing, and thus are immune to most magic. The Spellblade is powerful enough to destroy lesser demons in a single blow if the wielder can manage to hit them. Even middle-ranking demons can be seriously wounded or killed by this attack. High-ranking demons such as the Primordial Demons, however, often display near immunity to the weapon's power, requiring more powerful techniques to kill. It enables the user to break down the basic elements of various spells and then focus them upon their blade; this essentially combines magical energy with their sword in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. The size and length of the blade appears to correspond with the amount of the user's raw magical power that they poured into it. At its fullest, Spellblade can result in a long blade of light, while when exhausted from magical energy, the user creates smaller, sometimes flickering blades. Due to the blade now being composed of magical energy, Spellblade can also be used to channel and amplify spells, increasing their power as they are released from the blade. The sword can also absorb spells to become stronger for short periods of time; and the magic itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the user's sword, resulting in powerful explosions of pressurized magic. Especially skilled practitioners can control the influx of magical energy, making even lower-leveled spells potentially fatal when directed through the user's sword. Basic Applications *'Thunderblade' (雷刃, Raijin): The Thunderblade is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from merging Lightning Magic into the Spellblade, that leaves the user capable of storing the electrical energy of a lightning strike within their sword, using the power of lightning to their advantage. Thanks to the positive energy of lightning, the element is attracted to the negative energy that is emitted by the metal of the blade; as iron, like most metals, consists in the solid phase of a lattice of atoms that are bound together with a "cloud" of freely moving electrons in what is called the conduction energy band. The free moving electrons conduct electricity. When even the smallest voltage, or energy drop, across copper is applied, the electrons simply pass through the iron with very little resistance. In essence, the lack of electrical resistance is what allows the iron to conduct the lightning; and any conductor of electricity must provide some way for charge to move, thus it requires mobility of an electrical charge, such as an electron. Thunderblade makes the user's sword nearly unblockable as the radiating blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing; additionally, when the enemy's body is pierced, the user can alter the sword's shape into multiple additional blades, increasing the number of wounds. The high discharges of lightning are capable of paralyzing the opponent instantly and it is nearly unblockable as the radiating blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. *'Ice Edge' (氷刃, Hyōtō): Ice Edge is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from merging Ice Magic into the Spellblade; when performing Ice Edge, the user gathers stray magical energy upon their swords, which condenses to its utmost limit and shapes itself on the end of their sword, giving it a sharp cutting edge while the temperature is lowered as to transform the blade into ice. The design of the sword when under the influence of Ice Edge is that of an extremely large broadsword which is highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of ice in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. The user can utilize of Ice Edge can additionally use the ice-infused sword as transportation; the sword moves at high speeds to the point that the user becomes a blur. At any moment, the user can leap off of their transportation and strike their foe, either downwards or overhead with tremendous force. *'Fire Sword' (火剣, Hiken): Fire Sword is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from merging Fire Magic into the Spellblade; when performing Fire Sword, the user gathers the magical energy kneaded inside of their body and transfers it to their sword; then it ignites the magical particles that are revolving around on the weapon, setting it alight with a blade of blazing wildfire tinted emerald, this serves to distract the opponent from their swings; or rather, it is a compression of the flames of the user's Fire Magic. The result is being simultaneously burned and slashed simultaneously, giving this attack great power. Lastly, this technique is nearly unblockable as the blazing blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, the flames spread to their body, causing them to catch ablaze. Its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of flames in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. The user can also launch multiple flaming swords to make a lancing-type move; where they direct the sabers towards their target, aiming to impale them with incredible speed and force. However, mid-flight, the sabers veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. When making contact with the opponent, the sabers set them ablaze. Trivia *Spellblade was inspired by the ability of the same name from the Final Fantasy series. *Spellblade was made free use in January 2018 and transferred into a more common set of applications for Sword Magic. Category:Holder Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Sword Magic Category:Magic and Abilities